


Of Joy

by Arisprite



Series: Tsubasa Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Newly established relationship, References to Sex, concern about non-consent, follows after the last story, no actual non_consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane soothes what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was: Loud, and it follows after the last story because I couldn't leave it like that.

Kurogane woke from a heavy sleep, slowly and reluctantly. It was still dark, still warm in the bed, against the cool night, and Kurogane wondered why he’d felt the need to open his eyes. Then, the sound of slight snuffles, the shaking of the mattress with nearly silent sobs, and Kurogane’s eyes opened with a new urgency. 

It was Fai, curled away from him and trembling. Crying. Kurogane’s stomach sank in quiet horror, a dark fear that this, their time last night, hadn’t been what Fai wanted. That he’d gone too far, and now Fai was hurting. That couldn’t be true, could it? 

Kurogane rolled over, up onto his elbows, an obvious awake noise, and Fai stiffened. Neither said anything for a moment. 

“I know you’re awake, Kuro-tan,” Fai whispered, after a moment. Kurogane breathed out, and then spoke what was on his mind. 

“If you didn’t want to, or if I hurt you-” 

Fai jerked, looking back over his shoulder. 

“No, no, Kuro-silly, I’m fine,” Fai said, sniffling, traces of tears vanishing from his voice with effort. “Truly. Don’t worry your spiky head about that.” 

“Fai,” Kurogane said, and Fai sobered, sighing. 

“You didn’t hurt me,” he said, quietly. “And I wanted to as well. You don’t have to worry about that.” 

Kurogane frowned. 

“Then why were you crying?” 

Fai laughed, a wet pained noise that made Kurogane’s heart clench in his chest. 

“I… I’m really scared, Kuro-sama…” Fai whispered, raw, quiet honesty in his voice. Kurogane wasted no time in reaching out and pulling Fai’s unresisting body close to his chest. Fai’s ribcage hiccuped, and he was crying again, letting go whatever tangle of emotions he’d been holding close. Kurogane hoped it would help him, because he was more than willing to hold him. 

“You idiot,” Kurogane murmured after a while. “I’m not going anywhere, alright?” 

Fai nodded, and even though Kurogane had to repeat himself a few more times that night, eventually, Fai’s cries quieted, not that they’d been very loud in the first place, and he went limp and weak against him. Kurogane cradled him, keeping him safe, and warm, and close, so that he wouldn’t ever feel alone.


End file.
